Good Boys
by Toris Castel
Summary: Songfic basado en el tema Good Girls de 5 seconds of summer, Kyle es el chico perfecto en muchos aspectos, nadie sabe que tiene una relacion secreta con su mejor amigo, ¿Qué pasara cuando las personas comiencen a darse cuenta de ello?


Kyle era el hijo perfecto para la familia Broflovski, aunque solía meterse en problemas junto a sus amigos sin que sus padres fueran conscientes de eso, al igual que su hermano menor Ike era un alumno sobresaliente pero a diferencia de Ike, su expediente estaba limpio de reportes. Todos los días después de cenar subía a su habitación para realizar sus deberes del colegio y no salía de ahí hasta el día siguiente, esa era su rutina que repetía cada día y sus padres se sentían orgullosos que su hijo se esforzara tanto en el colegio.

Esa noche Ike necesitaba ayuda con su trabajo de artes, el menor tenía problemas con su profesora, juraba que le odiaba y no le dejaba tranquilo con ese trabajo que era la única forma para aprobar la materia, la única persona que pensó que podía ayudarle era su hermano, se quedó de pie frente a su puerta girando la perilla, se asomó y encontró la habitación vacía, se adentró viendo la ventana abierta, sonrió al haber descubierto a su hermano esperando al colorado recostado en la cama. Pasaron un par de horas, cuando vio a su hermano entrar por la ventana, sonriendo, se quedó un momento mirando hacia afuera y al dar la vuelta encontró a su hermano en su cama mirándole.

-Así que esto era lo que ocultabas

-Ike… por favor… debes prometerme que no dirás nada

-Confía en mí, pero debes decirme ¿a quien ves todas las noches? –Kyle se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta

-Estoy saliendo con Stan –dijo desconfiado

-Siempre sospeche que había algo entre ustedes –fue interrumpido por un nervioso Kyle

-olvida lo que has visto –Ike sonrió ante ese comentario, se levantó y salió de la habitación, sin haberle pedido ayuda para su trabajo de artes. Kyle tomo su móvil marcándole a Stan, debía contarle que habían sido descubiertos y que su hermano menor sabia lo de ellos.

Si alguien le pregunta a Kyle en donde le pueden encontrar después del colegio siempre contesta que estará en la biblioteca, al parecer vive ahí, pero si le buscan nunca le encontraran, Cartman y Kenny habían aprendido eso, así que siempre quedaban de verse cuando llegaran del colegio. En realidad si pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca pero en la parte más alejada, donde veía a Stan y podían besarse sin temor de ser vistos, ya que nadie pasaba por ese lugar. En general los alumnos solo se quedaban en consulta general y se marchaban, pero ese día fueron descubiertos por Craig, quien después de observar cómo se devoraban mutuamente se alejó sin decir nada.

-Hoy tengo mi clase privada de Francés en tu casa- le acorralo entre los estantes

-Me encanta ayudarte, aunque creo que solo es una mentira porque lo hablas fluidamente

-Quizá debamos practicar un poco antes de mi clase – le tomo del mentó y le beso nuevamente

Salieron de la biblioteca para ir a lo de Kyle, esconder su relación se les hacía cada vez más difícil, el trayecto fue rápido. Encontraron a Ike en la puerta quien sonrió al verles juntos

-hey, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Stan

-bien y veo que ustedes han pasado un rato agradable –le contesto sonriendo de forma inocente

-Ike estaremos en mi habitación, tenemos que estudiar- le dijo a su hermano menor, guiando al moreno hacia las escaleras

-Claro harán algo más que estudiar –murmuro el canadiense, Ike se quedó en la sala, mientras enviaba textos a Georgie, quien después de insistir había conseguido que aceptara tener una cita con él, tenía planeado todo para que fuera perfecto y pudiese librarse de su estúpido trabajo de artes. Esperaba en la sala viendo el televisor cuando el sonido del timbre le hizo levantarse para abrir, recibiendo a un rubio de chamarra naranja.

-Hola Kenny, pensé que no vendrías, vamos pasa, en mi habitación te explico todo –el rubio solo asintió y siguió al menor, subieron las escaleras. Conocía muy bien esa casa, había gastado muchos días jugando con Kyle y sus demás amigos; pasaron frente a la habitación de su amigo y entraron a la puerta que estaba junto– bien esta es mi habitación –se sentó en su cama indicándole al rubio que podía acercarse– mira mi tema es hacer una pintura relacionada con algún sentimiento y esa mierda, pero todo lo que hago parece que la profesora no lo entiende –el rubio miró algunos bocetos que estaban botados en el escritorio del menor, eran de una excelente calidad; el nunca en su vida podría hacer algo parecido.

-pero estos trabajos son bastante buenos, ¿Qué jodidos piensa tu profesora?

-No lo sé ¿Quizá falta de sexo?... Bueno necesito que hagas un puto trabajo que parezca de un pendejo de 14 años, con esa mierda sentimentalista, que estoy seguro puedes hacerlo

-Has elegido a la persona equivocada –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el moreno

-Eres mi última salvación, te daré 50 dólares –dijo sonriendo esperando una respuesta del rubio, quien se quedó pensando en la oferta, definitivamente no era bueno dibujando, esa materia la había aprobado gracias Butters, quien se ofreció a ayudarle

-Ike es mejor que intentes hacerlo, soy re tarado en eso –el menor hizo un puchero, necesitaba su ayuda y se aseguraría de que lo hiciera

-¿Sabes? mi hermano y Stan se encuentran en la habitación de junto –le informó al rubio quien no entendía porque le daba esa información, cuando Ike comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre su cama mientras hacía gemidos apenas sonoros– Ahhh mmm –solo salía de su boca– Ohh Kenny –subió el volumen de su voz. Kenny temía por su vida, si Kyle pensaba que había tocada a su hermano era hombre muerto y seguramente Stan le ayudaría– Decide rápido, no me detendré hasta que aceptes… –bajó su voz para que solo lo escuchara el rubio y después la elevó nuevamente– Ohhh Kenny duelee… es muy gra

-¡Está bien acepto! –frunció el ceño por el chantaje –no me importa si desapruebas– Ike se levantó de su cama

-Gracias Kenny –le dió un abrazo amistoso y le mostró su material de trabajo que estaba en el escritorio. Su móvil sonó y salió al ver que era un texto del chico gótico avisándole que le estaba esperando– Bueno Kenny te dejo solo para que trabajes, puedes tomar lo que sea de la heladera si te da hambre

-Sí, ándate pendejo –Kenny se quedó solo mirando una hoja en blanco, no tenía ni idea de que dibujaría ni que sentimiento elegiría, quizá algo de… puta madre, se sintió frustrado pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kyle pero no sabría cómo explicar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de junto, Kyle y Stan habían terminado recostados sobre la cama del colorado mientras se besaban, Stan estaba arriba tomando el control, sus manos recorrían su pálido torso– Basta… –Se quejaba el colorado, aún no estaba listo para llegar a algo más íntimo, aunque en sus adentros moría por estar con el moreno, tenía miedo. Stan saco sus manos de debajo de la ropa del colorado y tomó el rostro de su amante, besándole de forma tierna.

-Vamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre –propuso Kyle

-Comería cualquier cosa que me prepares

-Dale pelotudo que igual comeremos algo ya preparado

-Te amo –Kyle desvió la mirada por el comentario y se reincorporó

-Yo también… ahora vamos a la cocina

-Lo que ordene, my lord –se burló el moreno

-Deja esa pelotudez pendejo, vamos –salieron del cuarto para ir a la cocina, Stan no podía dejar de mirar al colorado, mientras el otro sacaba los alimentos de la nevera, cuando dejó todo sobre la barra, se acercó y le acorralo– ¿Sabes Kyle? Creo que ahora solo quiero comerte la boca –acortó la distancia y le besó de forma desesperada, sus hormonas le estaban controlando y estar con su novio le hacían enloquecer. Una mirada sobre ellos les alertó, Kenny estaba frente a la entrada de la cocina observándoles en shock, sus mejores amigos se estaban besando, aunque siempre sospechó que esos dos se traían algo– Kenny… –dijo asustado el colorado– ¿Pero qué demonios haces acá?

-Tu hermano me invitó, sabía que a pesar de decir que eran mejores amigos terminarían garchando

-Cállate estúpido –gritó el moreno– bueno… mira, llevamos esta relación en secreto, aunque últimamente parece que todos se han encargado de arruinarlo –se presionó el puente de la nariz exasperado– como buen amigo de ambos espero que no digas nada sobre esto –dijo apenado

-Está bien, está bien, pero mi silencio tiene un precio –ambos chicos se miraron un momento y asintieron después al rubio– ustedes tendrán que hacer el jodido trabajo de Ike

Los días pasaban y Kyle intentaba ser más cuidadoso, no quería ser descubierto por más personas aunque Stan le insistía para hacer pública su relación ya que gustaba de las demostraciones de afecto, sin embargo el colorado le pidió que esperara ya que antes debía hablar con sus padres, a pesar que Ike le dijo que todo estaría bien y que realmente apoyarían su relación. Todos los días tenían que soportar las bromas e insinuaciones por parte de Ike y Kenny, a lo que también se unía Cartman, quien sospechaba y había tomado la tarea de seguirles para demostrar que Kyle era un marica y que no era un chico bueno como todos lo creían, aunque no había encontrado aún ninguna prueba y comenzaba a frustrarse.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, Stan no podía quitar su vista de Kyle mientras hablaban, centrando su mundo solo en ellos.

-Ya par de maricas dejen de romperme las bolas, nos veremos en mi casa a las 6 y espero que sean puntuales

Ambos asintieron ignorando la razón por lo que el castaño les citaba en su casa, Stan llamaba la atención del colorado.

-Acércate –Kyle le miraba sonrojado, no entendía lo que pretendía el moreno– Solo acércate –le habló nuevamente, el colorado observó la mesa, todos parecían estar en sus propios temas y volvió a dirigir su mirada al moreno, quien mostraba una sonrisa seductora. Comenzó a acercarse sin dejar de mirar esos rosados labios que le invitaban a besarlos, sin darse cuenta, juntó sus labios en un suave rose, Stan no dudo en contestar ese contacto. Escuchaban la fuerte voz de Cartman quien intentaba llamar la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería, haciendo burlas y risas de triunfo; nada de eso pareció importarles a ambos chicos quienes se sentían seguros al estar juntos. Stan tomó la mano del colorado para que no se alejara, mientras sus compañeros ignoraron las palabras del castaño, la mayoría ya sospechaba de que ellos dos tenían algún tipo de relación así que no le daban importancia; Stan se separó aun mirando a Kyle, sonreían… quizá esa había sido la mejor forma de que todos se enteraran que eran novios y que les importaba una mierda lo que pensaran.

Todos sabían que los chicos buenos como Kyle son en realidad chicos malos que no han sido atrapados.


End file.
